The Darkness Inside
by melzie666
Summary: This is the sequel to Secrets and the Unknown. You have to read that to understand this story. All i can tell you is...There's something wrong with Claire.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean 'I should be monitored.'" Said Claire. She had just woke up and had heard her friends talking in the kitchen. She was now standing in the doorway, shocked and angry at what she had just heard. Myrnin spoke first.

"Claire you do realise that you killed another vampire that is hundreds of years old, where you my dear have only been one of the immortal for a month."

"Nearly two." She muttered under her breath, like a stubborn child.

"Even so you shouldn't have been able to do that. You're different ,and we are not sure if-"

"If what? If it's a good thing I'm different. Myrnin I've been different all my life. I think I can handle it."

"You _think._" Myrnin said firmly. Claire didn't know what else to say. Her friends all seemed to be turning their backs on her. She noticed Shane was the farthest away. He seemed to be trying to look anywhere else but at her. Claire walked up to him. He took a small step back, looking at the floor. It hurt, worse than the chains and the beatings she had experienced not too long ago. She never wanted to feel that pain again. The more she thought of it the more terrified she got. Suddenly she forgot about the pain of Shane and felt only fear. Her vision only saw Damien's face. His evil smile as he beat her. She could hear his laugh. His evil, sick, insane laugh. She screamed in fear.

Myrnin's POV.

He watched as Claire's face turned from one of hurt to one of fear. It was clear she was no longer thinking about her boyfriend's retreat. He could see the fear building inside her. She seemed to involuntarily hug her arms around herself. She fell to the floor. She sat there, her face the picture of fear and pain, curled in a ball. Her arms wrapped around her knees. She threw her head back and screamed, tears poured down her cheeks. Eve ran up to her and pulled her into a hug ,Claire remained in her terrified state. She was still curled in on herself. Myrnin kneed beside her as Eve hugged her, now starting to cry herself and the sight of her best friend in such fear and agony. Claire continued to scream and cry. She started to shudder violently. The tremors were so strong Eve could no longer hold her. She moved away slightly as her friend carried on shaking violently. Claire screamed and the shaking turned into thrashing ,clawing, hissing. Michael bent down near her and looked to Myrnin for guidance. Myrnin was starting to panic himself. What could he do? Restrain her? Comfort her? Leave her to calm down? Myrnin quickly grabbed both sides of Claire's face and forced her to look at him.

"Claire listen to me. You're safe. You're in the Glass house." Claire wasn't listening. Shane pushed past him and replaced Myrnin's hands with his own. He kissed her softly. She seemed to be slightly shocked, but soon relaxed. She kissed him back longingly. When they pulled away he pulled her into a close hug where she nestled her head on his chest. She was still crying.

"You was thinking of Damien, wasn't you?" Said Myrnin thoughtfully. Claire nodded.

"What are we going to do about this?" Michael finally spoke.

"I don't know. Claire seems to possess unnatural strength for her age and not only that but she also seems to be having trouble controlling her thoughts and emotions. Like I said earlier we should probably consider monitoring her and keeping her under close observation."

"What? Like some misbehaving animal, Claire won't hurt no one." Said Eve. She was staring at Myrnin with eye's like daggers. Everyone went silent. Shane and Myrnin exchanged looks. Eve looked at the two of them, her face started to fall a little. She looked at them uncertainly , "Well…she won't hurt anyone, right? Claire?"

"Sure…I won't hurt no one." She said it just as uncertainly as Eve looked. Shane looked as if he was remembering something he wished he hadn't. He shook his head to himself like he was denying it.

"Shane, you saw what happened back in the cells. We can't deny that she has the potential to be….a threat." Myrnin said grimly.

"Why what happened?" Eve and Claire said at the same time.

"You don't remember?" Said Shane ,still holding Claire around the waist, resting his head on her shoulder. His voice sounded distant.

"No. I can remember Myrnin being in trouble, then I fought Damien for a while and the last thing I can remember is staking Damien. The rest is fussy."

"Good ,that's all you need to know." Shane said firmly.

"Shane I think she needs to know what happened." Said Myrnin.

"No!"

"Yes ,Shane, she needs to know what she's capable of." Shane got up and stepped right in front of Myrnin. They were about the same height but shame looked like he could break Myrnin like a twig, which obviously wasn't gonna happen. Him and Myrnin started a staring match.

"You don't decide what she needs to know."

"No I do." Claire stood up and put herself between the two men. She looked at each one and rested her gaze on Myrnin. "What happened. Tell me everything. I need to know."

"You know that you killed Damien." Claire gave him a _duh_ look, Myrnin started to shift awkwardly. "Ok well…erm when you did so you was…" Myrnin ran his hands through his hair, as if searching for a way to explain.

Eve stepped in, knowing he was getting nowhere with this story, "This is going nowhere fast, so how about I make coffee and we can have our scary stories on the couch." They all nodded in agreement.

Claire's POV.

A few minutes later and they were all sitting on the couch. Except Michael ,who was sitting in his favourite chair, and Myrnin who was sitting on the floor. Claire sat up, staring at Myrnin, waiting for him to tell her what had happened. He caught on and took a sip of his black coffee. He began to tell her what happened.

"When you killed him, it was like…..something came over you. You killed him mercilessly and painfully."

"How?" Said Claire, interrupting his story.

"You staked him, you know that much. But then you removed the stake and covered him in silver nitrate. You could've left the stake in, which would've meant he wouldn't have felt no pain. But you didn't. You took it out and laughed as he screamed. You smiled as he burned. And even before that, you ripped a chunk of his neck out with your teeth."

Claire couldn't believe it was her he was talking about. She was horrified ,it was like he was speaking of a monster. The ones parents told their children about to make they behave. The reason people are afraid of the dark. It couldn't be her. Claire cried and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to imagine herself doing such a gruesome act of what she could only describe as pure evil.

"Should I carry on?" Asked Myrnin.

"There's more?" Claire said into her hands. She thought for a while but soon nodded slowly.

"And then ,when there was nothing but ash. You laughed Claire. And when you laughed I saw my brother in that laugh. All the insanity, pain, anger and evil. All in your laugh. Then you picked up a handful of the ashes and threw them in the air." His eye's drifted from her eye's to somewhere above her. Her hair. "I do believe you still have some of it in your hair." Claire placed a hand on her hair and brushed it through slowly. She held her hand in front of her in shock. There it was, the ash, sitting in her hands. "Once you was finished throwing it in the air you stepped on it, like a bug."

"What's wrong with me?" Claire looked into Myrnin's eye's as she spoke. Begging for an explanation.

"I don't know. But we will find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV.

Claire looked away as the needle pierced her skin. She felt slightly ill as she felt her blood being sucked from her. It wasn't much, but enough to make her cringe. Michael held her hand, it would've been Shane but he decided he wanted to keep his hand unbroken. Even Michael winced as she clenched harder, no doubt that would've crushed Shane's hand if it had been him. Eve had a hand on her shoulder as Myrnin removed the needle. Claire was relieved when the needle was gone. Myrnin poured the slightly too thick blood into test tubes and pocketed them.

"Well I better go then, I need to run some tests on the blood."

They said their farewells. Claire gave him a small hug as he left ,he patted her back and whispered in her ear,

"I promise I will get this straightened out. You will be fine, little one."

"Thank you Myrnin."

He left through a portal ,straight to his lab. After he was gone they all sat back down on the couch in an awkward silence. Claire soon broke the silence by standing up and heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked Shane.

"My room. I'm tired."

Shane nodded. She walked upstairs slowly. She walked into her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed just how much ash was in her hair, and on her clothes. Claire quickly ran to the bathroom. She washed her face in the sink. She scrubbed and scrubbed but no matter what she did she still felt filthy. She took a quick shower and cried as she saw the ashes wash down the drain.

Claire was happy when she finally went to sleep. Well that was until she started dreaming.

Myrnin's POV. 

He placed a few drops of Claire's blood on the slide. He inserted it into the microscope. He opened his notepad to take down observations. Myrnin closed one eye and looked down the scope. He was shocked at what he saw. Not because there was anything wrong with Claire's blood. Hers was exactly like any other vampires. But it was because it was like that. He wrote down what he saw but it was plain to see that there was nothing wrong with her blood. _Then what is wrong with her? _he thought.

Eve's POV. 

Eve was still horrified about what Myrnin had told them. That couldn't really be Claire could it. The girl who had risked her life sooo many times to save the one's she loved, our even to save complete strangers. The kind hearted girl who put everyone before herself. She couldn't possibly be the monster Myrnin described. But why would he make something like that up? Eve sat on the couch, watching a movie. Some old horror movie they had watched a hundred times. The Exorcist. Claire had hated that film and had buried her head in Shane's chest while watching it. _No wonder Shane had insisted on watching it with her. _Eve thought. It was late and everyone but her had went to bed. She couldn't sleep. She was about to go get another coffee when she heard the scream. It came from upstairs. Claire.

Eve run upstairs and into Claire's room. Claire was laying on her bed, thrashing and screaming. Eve stood in the doorway in horror, she was soon joined by Michael and Shane. Claire suddenly stopped and sat bolt upright. She looked terrified, like she had just woke from a bad dream, which she probably had. She turned her head to look at her friends. If she could she looked as though she would be blushing.

"Bad dream." She said lamely. "Sorry guys if I woke you."

Shane was the first to leave. They all heard his door slam. Claire looked apologetic and quickly ran to his room. Eve and Michael mentally decided to give them some time alone. They both went downstairs, where Eve's film was still playing like nothing had happened. They both cuddled on the couch. Michael stroked her hair as she lay on his chest.

"I hope Claire is alright." She said softly, "She doesn't deserve this."

"I just can't believe what Myrnin said. That can't be her."

"Problem is, I don't think he was lying. And Shane was there. If he had been lying Shane would've said something."

"Exactly." Michael looked down at Eve, both their faces looked worried. He lowered his head so he could reach her lips. They were about to kiss when they heard shouting coming from upstairs. And then a door slam.

"Do we never get a moments peace in this house" Sighed Eve. They both got up off the couch and got ready for whatever shit was going down.

"I can't handle this right now Claire!" Defiantly Shane.

"Shane please. I thought you were over the whole vampire thing!." And that was Claire.

"Yeah but I'm not over seeing you laugh as someone burned. He may have been evil and I'm glad he is dead, but that laugh Claire."

"But I don't even remember that, it's not my fault. That wasn't me, not truly!

"But your changing Claire! Just like the rest of them! Just like all the other filthy bloodsuckers in this town!" There was a silence, which was broken by Shane running down the stairs. Claire was in close pursuit.

"So that's what you think I am. Just another filthy bloodsucker. I didn't choose this Shane, in case you haven't noticed. I don't want to be this!"

"But you are now. It's done. I can't handle this."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I saying your too different."

"Too different? How? I'm still Claire, nothing has changed that. I may have some problems now but that's just what we have to get through. I'm still the same person I was when I was human."

"Hold the necklace." He said it softly, like a whisper.

"What?"

"The necklace I got you!" He shouted.

"Shane you know I-"

"You can't! Because it's made of silver! So you can't even touch it because you're a leech. A bloodsucking leech. And worst of all, you laughed when you killed someone! Your not the same Claire!"

Claire was speechless. Shane just turned on his heel and started to walk away. Claire caught his arm before he could. He just turned a shoved her. It took her by surprise which made her fall flat on her back. Her face turned from one of hurt to one of anger. She got up in a flash. His eye's widened slightly as she blurred an appeared just in front of him. Michael tried to stop her but was too late, she shoved him back. But it was too hard. He flew across the room and hit the wall. Everyone froze in shock. Eve just stared at Claire. Claire turned to look at her. Her eye's tinted red, and they shot dangers. Eve took a step back ,eye's widening in shock and fear. Claire got even angrier.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Before anyone could do anything Claire left in a blur. She was gone with a slam of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire walked in the dark for what seemed like hours. She didn't care. She was fuming. _How dare they. My so-called friends turning their backs on me. Treating me like I'm a monster. _She thought angrily. She stopped outside a small shop. She sat on the curb. She sat there angrily ,her head in her hands. She felt the presence of someone behind her, she smelt the air. It smelt foul, like unwashed clothes….correction VERY unwashed clothes. She turned and it was Jason. Standing there watching her.

"Claire. This is a surprise." Claire stood up and started to walk away. Jason soon caught up to her. "Why so fast? I'm off duty today. Hey, penny for your thoughts?"

Claire sighed and stopped in her tracks. "My friends all think I'm a monster. Happy now?"

"Quite. So what happened?" He asked.

"Long story."

"Where you heading?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere is a long walk away." Claire sighed. She explained what had happened. He seemed to be listening. She didn't care if he wasn't ,she just had to let it all out. To tell someone how she felt, even if it was at a displeasure to her nose. Once she finished speaking Jason said,

"You know what? I think your friends, including my sister, need to get a bit of perspective. They should be practically worshipping you."

"Really?"

"Of course. You've been given major power and your just going to sit here and wallow in your sorrows. Why not get them back? Show them whose boss?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok then. Think about this, all your friends turning on you. Because from what I've heard that exactly what they have done. They aren't your friends, not really. So what harm would there be in taking a little revenge?"

"You think I'm that powerful?"

"Duh you killed a vampire that's be around for ages." That soo reminded her of Eve when he did that.

"Fine, lets kick some ass."

"Now your talking."

Myrnin's POV. 

Myrnin stepped back through the portal into the Glass house. He was confused by what he saw. Eve was tending to Shane, who seemed to have quite a lot of injuries on his back. Myrnin also noticed her eye's were red like she had recently been crying, she was still sniffling a little. Michael was pacing, his brows knitted together in a tight frown. Michael was the first to notice his entrance. Myrnin noticed Claire was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Claire?" He asked

"She took off." Replied Shane coldly.

"Why?"

"Because of us." Eve's voice broke at the last words. She started to cry again. Michael quickly went over and hugged her close. She continued to cry onto his shoulder, making his white t-shirt wet.

"What happened?" Myrnin's gaze automatically shot to Shane. He had never liked him all that much. And there was no doubt he had his part in this.

"Shane and Claire had an argument which ended badly. She got angry when we got scared and stormed off." Explained Michael.

"She what?" Shouted Myrnin, which made everyone jump. "So your saying she's angry and out there alone?" Everyone else in the room nodded grimly. "You idiots! I just finished the testing on her blood-"

"Why what's wrong with her blood?" Ask Michael.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" The three of them said at the same time.

"Yes nothing, is there an echo in here? This means it's nothing to do with her blood and her body, it means it's something to do with her mind." Myrnin explained.

"What is?" Eve asked.

"I think her mind is rejecting vampirism. It's like it doesn't want to accept she's a vampire, therefore I believe that her mind is still human, whereas her body is completely vampire. That's why she's so strong because all her power is going into her body while her mind stays just a feeble human mind. This contrast is what has caused her to lose control of her emotions."

"So your saying her mind is 'allergic' to being a vampire?" Asked Shane, he had been quiet most of the time, he was still looking down at the floor as he spoke.

"If you like to put it that way ,then yes." Myrnin didn't bother with the rest f their questions he simply gathered what he believed he needed for a restrain / rescue mission. He came back and got them all together. "We need to find Claire. Otherwise the consequences could be terrible."

"I'm in." Said Eve. "As long as I get to wear black."

"Same here, and since when do you wear anything else." said Michael, Eve winked at him and smiled. They all turned towards Shane, who was putting his shirt back on over his wounds. He gave them a hard ,emotionless look.

"I think I'll stay behind." He said, and shrugged, he slumped on the couch.

Eve was about to argue when Myrnin pulled her along.

"No point making a fuss, the boy has clearly made up his mind. Hurry along, we have a busy night ahead of us and I plan not to wait till sunlight." He pulled her by the arm. She ,Michael and Myrnin soon left, leaving Shane by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire's POV. 

Claire walked into Common Grounds, Oliver was standing behind the bar in all his hippie glory. He carried on cleaning cups as she walked in with Jason at her heel. He looked up ,he was about to speak, obviously to ask what she was doing here after closing time, but was choked of by Claire's small but strong hand.

"Hello my name is Oliver 'Dear diary, today I got my ass kicked by a little vamp girl and was staked by a psychopath.'" Said Claire, her voice cold and mocking. She picked him up off the floor and swiftly threw him over her shoulder. He landed in a pile of chairs and tables. He got up quickly and crouched into a defensive stance.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. She laughed at him.

"Nothing, I feel fine thank you. I am more powerful than ever. And guess what? I'm taking my revenge." She walked up to him. He went to punch her but she caught his fist, open hand. She flipped him over ,he landed flat on his back.

"Now Jason!" She shouted, Jason pulled a wooden stake out of his pocket and plunged it through Oliver's chest.

"It's not personal Ollie, just business….well maybe a bit personal. But really I just need your shop." Said Claire. She smiled at him mockingly. "Come one Jay , lets get this out the way."

Jason grabbed Oliver's arms and Claire grabbed his feet. They carried him into the back and threw his body, stake and all unceremoniously into the back. Claire then walked to the fridge where Oliver kept his blood. She took one of the blood bags and drank it greedily. Jason just stood there silently.

"So what are we waiting for?" He asked.

"We my friend are waiting for them to find us."

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin and Michael were sniffing the air. Searching for Claire's scent. Eve awkwardly walked behind them.

"So have you two sniffer dogs found anything yet?" Moaned Eve. Myrnin rolled his eyes. _Lazy humans_ ,he thought. That's when he caught it, her scent. A floral sweet smell. He followed it. Michael caught the smell as well and started to follow him to where the smell led. Eve sighed and carried on walking. They followed the scent for a while.

"Eww gross what is that?" Exclaimed Myrnin.

"That smells like Jason" Said Michael.

"What?" suddenly Eve was wide awake at the mention of her brother. "Please tell me my brother has got involved with Claire's craziness."

"Well both their scents seem to be leading to Common Grounds." Said Michael.

"Shit. My bro attracts more trouble then he attracts flies." Eve threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

They all followed the scents to Common Grounds. They walked into the deserted coffee shop. They heard a deep yell.

"Jason!" Eve shouted. They run into the back where Jason was tied up. Claire was standing casually beside him, leaning on the back of his chair. She stared at her nails, pretending to care if they were dirty or not.

"You know it's rude to enter without knocking?" Said Claire coolly. Myrnin stepped forwards politely.

"I'm sincerely sorry my dear-" he said.

"I'm not, she has my bro tied-" Michael put a hand over Eve's mouth.

"As I was saying, I'm terribly sorry, could you please let this young boy go." Myrnin said, clearly testing his acting skills.

"Well I'm not just going to give him to you. I want you all to kneel."

"What?" The three of them said.

"You heard me. On your knees." The three of them looked at each other. Michael and Eve kneeled. Myrnin stayed standing. Claire walked right up to him so she was right in his face.

"Or do you want me the slit his throat ,Gramps."

Myrnin kneeled cautiously. He kept a close eye on what Claire did. Suddenly Jason was de-roped and standing, holding a stake. He went to stake Michael but Michael was quicker than that. He caught the stake in his hands ,an inch away from his chest. Claire growled in frustration. Jason and Michael fought, it was a short fight because Jason was only a human. Michael had him pinned in two seconds.

Claire's POV. 

Things were not going as Claire had planned. In hindsight, employing a human as your henchman wasn't exactly smart thinking. But she had her own tricks. While Michael had Jason pinned she grabbed her own stake. Before anyone could stop her she pushed it through Michaels back, in the same second Eve screamed and she was tackled by Myrnin. Jason Pushed Michaels deadweight of him and headed over to help Claire. But eve grabbed him by the hood of his jacket.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Helping Claire?" Jason said lamely.

"Thanks to you see don't need help. Now ether help us or get your lanky arss outta here."

As the two siblings argued Claire was winning her fight with Myrnin. She slashed him across the face with her nails, she kicked him against the wall. She pulled him up by his shirt collar. She turned him around and held him in front of her. He was struggling against her hold but she was too strong. Eve ran towards her to try and help Myrnin, but Jason grabbed his sisters arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Claire ,please stop this. This isn't you." Eve was soon cut off by Jason's hand over her mouth.

"Oh but it is Eve. It's a brand new me, one that won't be pushed around, one that doesn't have to be shunned, one that has power." Claire pulled Myrnin's head to the right. Exposing the cold blue veins underneath. Myrnin struggled even more. "Shhh ,don't worry…..wait a minute ,maybe you should worry." Claire laughed mockingly at her own joke. "Say goodnight, Myrnin." She quickly bit down of his neck. The blood was cold and bitter. In slivered down her throat lazily. The more she drained him the weaker and more feeble his attempts to get free were. He soon became just a deadweight in her arms, she smiled and let go. She threw his cold body down on the floor, he wasn't dead….yet. She wanted to make him suffer first.

She gave herself a moments rest. Claire hear Eve's muffled screams and shouts. She simply grabbed her from Jason's grasp and plonked her down in the seat Jason had once occupied. Eve put up a good fight but it was like paper trying to shift a rock. Claire held Eve in place as Jason tied her up.

"You won't hurt her though, she is my sister?" Asked Jason as he was finishing tying the knots.

"Of course not, I'll just keep her here so she doesn't cause trouble while my master plan goes to work."

"What do you want?" Eve spat.

"Revenge."


	5. Chapter 5

Myrnin's POV.

Myrnin woke up, he tasted the blood in is mouth and saw Claire was standing there pouring a bag of blood down his throat. He was weak and tired so he bit down hard ,sucking all the remaining blood from the bag. Claire smiled. He was soon aware that Claire's face seemed to be upside-down. Or unless….he looked around, everything was upside-down. He looked up to see his foot was tied to a big rope attached to the ceiling. He tried to grab it and untie himself but it was no use, she had made sure of that. Myrnin looked around some more and saw that Michael seemed to be in the same position as he was. The only difference was, Michael had yet to retain consciousness. Myrnin's shirt had already fallen down, it was coving his face and eye's. he pulled it up over his pale torso. Claire chuckled whilst watching him. He soon noticed they were no longer in Common Grounds, they were in what seemed to be just a basement, there were a few boxes and things, but nothing important. Myrnin soon gave up with his shirt and just let it hang. Claire walked up to him and out of the blue she slid her nails across his stomach ,deep and slow. He gasped in pain and winced as she pulled her nails out. The blood dropped to the floor with a soft patter that was only detectable by vampire's ears. She back-handed him with enough force to shatter bone. Which it did, but Myrnin healed quickly.

"You know this reminds me of something?" Said Myrnin casually. Claire looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"Damien, I guess it runs in the family." Claire didn't expect that, it caught her of guard. She was silent for a moment ,contemplating what he had just said. A sudden realisation crossed her face. However her face suddenly turned from one of hurt to one of anger.

"How dare you compare me to him!" She slashed her nails across his face. He cried out in pain. Eve screamed and shouted through her gag. Claire carried on kicking and punching Myrnin. After a while Michael finally woke. He quickly noticed what had happened and just as Myrnin had done, pulled up his shirt. Claire pulled his hair so he was looking directing at her.

"Good to see your awake sleeping beauty. How was your little nap?" Claire said mockingly. She punched him square in the nose. His nose made an awful crunch as her hand made contact. He let go of one side of his shirt to snap his nose back into place.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge, you made me feel like a freak. You guys wanted a monster and now you've got one." Jason was still standing in the corner. He just stood there coolly, watching as she hit the two vampires.

"Claire, this isn't you. It's the vampire blood, it's driving you insane."

"I don't believe you."

Amelie's POV. 

This was ridiculous, she knew Claire was unstable but this was going too far. Oliver was lying on the floor of Common Grounds ,stake through his chest. Amelie pulled it out easily and threw it over her shoulder. Her guards swiftly helped Oliver to his feet and fetched him some blood bags. Once he was finished Amelie let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oliver what happened?" She sighed.

"Claire that's what." He exclaimed.

"Did you see where she went?"

"No, all I know is she's in alliances with Jason Rosser. I don't remember there being this much mess after she staked me."

"So clearly something must've happened between then and now." She groaned as she sat down.

"What's wrong? Other than the obvious."

"Myrnin warned me about her, he said she was not only unstable but was extremely powerful. The only reason I found you was because the Collins boy told me she had gone missing ,and now Myrnin and the other residence of the Glass house have gone looking for her."

"So what your saying is we have four missing, a young vampire, a lunatic, a human and to make things worse one of them had turned into a psychopath." Oliver rolled his eye's.

Amelie could smell something, she stood up sharply.

"What is it?"

"I think I can smell them Oliver. They must be close." Oliver sniffed the air himself. He picked up their scents as well. That's when they heard it, a man's pained yell.

"That sounds like…" Said Oliver ,talking as though he was trying to pull the name out of thin air.

"Myrnin!" Amelie and Oliver looked at each other in shock. Very little was able to hurt Myrnin and whatever it was, they was going to need back-up.

"The Cellar!" Oliver shouted ,like it was the most brilliant idea that his feeble mind had ever hatched.

"What about the cellar Oliver?"

"I think that's where the noise is coming from."

"Let's go, guards stay in close proximity." Oliver led the way towards a small staircase. Amelie followed behind with her guards, the staircase was long and went down very far, it twisted and curved till they got to the bottom. At the bottom was a corridor at the end of the corridor was a small door. They all walked down the corridor. Suddenly they heard another yell ,they all looked at each other and broke out into a run. They soared through the door to find a shocking scene behold them. Myrnin and Michael were both hanging upside-down from the ceiling ,the goth girl was tied up with a gag, Jason was leaning against the wall in the corner ,and in the midst of it all was Claire. But it wasn't ,she looked insane and evil. Her eye's glowed red her fangs extended. Amelie let slip a shocked gasp. Not only was Myrnin and Michael hanging from the ceiling but they looked beaten and slightly starved from the red tints in their eye's. They barely had the strength to acknowledge Amelie and Oliver's entrance. Myrnin glanced up, he still seemed to be bleeding, his face looked as though it had been cut several times. His arms hung down, but one was twisted at a sickening angle. Michael seemed to be in the same state.

Claire and Jason noticed them straight away. Claire took up a defensive stance. She looked between Amelie ,Oliver and settled her gaze on the many guards gathering behind them. Amelie went from shocked to angry. Oliver remained stunned.

"Guards restrain her." She commanded. She walked over to Myrnin to help him down. "Oliver help get them down." Oliver shook himself out of his trance and went to help Amelie. Amelie carefully held Myrnin as Oliver cut him down. Once he was down she placed him gently on the floor, the two of the soon did the same with Michael. Amelie went to cut Eve out of her bonds.

"Can't we leave the gag on?" Oliver joked, Amelie shot him a look which clearly said _test-me-and-I'll-bite-your-head-off_. She quickly slit the ropes restraining Eve. Eve quickly stood up and removed her gag. Jason tried to make his escape but Oliver caught him with one arm.

"Don't even think about it." Oliver shot him a warning glance as he pushed him to the side. They all watched as the guards tried to grab Claire. She was strong, extremely strong. There was about ten guards ,even so they were having trouble containing her. They grabbed her arms and legs ,trying to hold her off. She screamed and thrashed but they still kept a fast hold.

"Let me go!" She screamed. One guard turned to Amelie,

"What should we do with her Maim."

"Take her to the prison cells, make sure she goes to prison cell 666."

"Yes Maim." The guards left with Claire, she was still kicking and screaming like a banshee. Amelie noticed that Myrnin and Michael would need blood, and fast.

"Oliver, get some blood quick!" She said urgently, because she knew it was only a matter of time before Eve became the next meal, she didn't really care if it was Jason but she didn't need anymore innocent blood shed. Oliver came back in a flash and was carrying a box full of blood bags he threw them to Myrnin and Michael who both ripped theirs open and drank greedily. Once Michael was done he walked over to Eve and hugged her close, he then planted a small kiss on her head as it rested on his chest. Myrnin simply sat there, blank. He looked up at Amelie,

"That prison cell was named very well." Was all he said, his cuts and wounds now rapidly starting to heal from the blood he had just drank. There was a small snap as his arm clicked back into place.

Claire's POV. 

Claire was thrown, quite violently ,into the prison cell. She heard the door slam loudly. She looked around. This wasn't a normal cell, this one didn't have bars but instead it was jus walls, four cold metal walls. She slammed her fists against the door screaming for them to let her out. She scraped her nails across the walls which make ear splitting shrieks as they slid through the metal. She left dents in the walls where she punched but the wall seemed to be extremely thick. She kicked and punched at it till she was too tired to do it anymore. She carried on screaming.

She eventually, after what seemed like hours, stopped and collapsed in the corner. She looked around. She realised that she was going to be trapped there, for a long time. It brought back flooding memories of when she had been trapped by Damien. She screamed, but this time in terror. Of the images flashing in her minds eye. She shook violently and pushed against the two walls next to her, like they were getting smaller. She saw in her mind the image of Damien ,hitting her, beating her. She then saw herself. The image of Damien changed to one off herself. But it was wrong, she was evil, her eye's were like dangers through you ,red and soulless. She screamed in terror at herself. She then realised what she had become.

"Kill me! Please ,kill me! I don't want to be this! KILL ME!" She shrieked it as loud as she could. She trashed and clawed at herself , pealing away skin from her face, arms, chest. She bled but soon healed. She curled in father into the corner she was in, she smashed her own head against the two walls she was between. After the fifth blow she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Myrnin's POV.

They sat there in the glass house. They all were silent. Myrnin's mind was racing ,he was thinking of how he could help Claire. But it seemed to only way to help would be to make Claire human again. But how could that be possible, vampirism was a permanent change. Eve awkwardly stood up.

"I'll go make some coffee." She said as she left. Michael watched as she went to the kitchen. He sighed and looked at Myrnin.

"What can we do."

"I've been thinking about it as soon as I knew what was wrong with her, it seems the only way to make her better is to make her human again."

"But that's impossible." Said Shane ,he hadn't spoke since they got back ,he had simply sat and ignored them. "She's a leech and always will be."

"Shut up Shane, you know she can't help it." Michael snapped at him.

"This isn't helping. We ether need to find a way to modify her brain, which will be extremely dangerous for her or achieve the impossible."

"Well it's not like ice and water, you can't just do the opposite thing and it will change back." Michael stated. Myrnin's first thought was he was right. But then he thought about what he said. Maybe they _could _do the reverse. But how?

"That's it. Michael, maybe it is like ice and water! Maybe if we replace her blood with humans blood then her body may handle it the same way it would vampires blood."

"But that would mean we would need someone to give her their blood, which would obviously kill the person." Exclaimed Michael.

"So your saying you can make her human again if someone is willing to die to make her human again?" Said Shane, there was a hopeful note in his voice.

"Hold up there, the person who gives the blood could live, but not as a human." The three of them fell silent as Myrnin's words set in. Myrnin looked as Shane's face turned from one of hope to one of disappointment and conflict. Michael still looked hopeless, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I'll do it."

Amelie's POV.

Amelie was sitting in her office. Her and Oliver had been discussing the recent Claire situation.

"She can't be controlled, she has to be put down and soon." He said, slamming his fist down on her desk. Staring him in the face.

"You don't think I don't know that. But how can I, too many people care for her. Jesu, she's Myrnin's descendant for Christ's sake. If she dies the glass house members are sure to kick off, Myrnin will be upset. Even I will find it hard." Amelie sighed at the end.

"I know, but it's not her anymore, it's plain to see."

"Remember what happened all those years ago. With Myrnin. Maybe Claire will get better just as he did."

"Amelie, You and I both know that this is more than Myrnin's insanity. Claire won't change as he did."

"I went to her cell just a while ago."

"What happened?"

"We had to put her in a straight jacket." Oliver's eye's widened just slightly, he clearly hadn't been expecting that.

"Why was she violent."

"Yes, but not towards us. I think she has realised what she has done. She was begging for death when I got there." Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"See, even when she has realised what she has done she has to hurt someone. Even if it is herself. She's a danger, you saw her, she's stronger than any other vampire we have ever seen. And we both know she will only get stronger with age."

"I know Oliver!" Amelie shouted. "I know." She said a little quieter. She sighed and sat back in her chair. "I understand we can't take that risk. You get it sorted. I now refuse to take part in this."

"Thank you milady. It will be quick and as painless as I can make it, if it makes you feel any better."

"Just leave ,Oliver." She sighed sadly.

"Amelie-"

"Just GO!" She stood, her eyes white and cold. Oliver left hastily. Once he was gone she sighed in relief and sat back in her chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Eve's POV. 

They all looked at her in shock. Eve just looked at them, not a single note of doubt in her eye's. She new she wanted this. She knew she would've had to change for Michael anyway. Now not only could she stay with Michael forever but she would be saving her friend in the process. Michael got up and walked towards her, he took her hands in his and said

"Are you sure you want to do this."

"I have never been more sure of anything since I agreed to marry you." She said, Michael still looked concerned. She smiled at him. "It's ok Michael, we can be together forever now. And we need to save Claire." A smile played on Michael's lips. He turned to where Myrnin and Shane were sitting. Shane still looked slightly shocked but then it turned to a look of dismay. He clearly wasn't happy with the thought of another one of his friends becoming a member of the un-dead. Myrnin looked thoughtful, Michael looked at him as if to ask if she could do it. Myrnin nodded slowly. Eve hugged Michael, he hesitated for a moment then wrapped his arms around her.

That's when Myrnin got a call. He quickly answered it,

"Hello?" The person on the other end started to speak, Michael was listening in. "What about Claire?" He listened some more, then suddenly Michael burst out,

"She can't!" Eve started to panic,

"Who can't? What's happening?" Myrnin seemed to not be moving, he looked like a statue, frozen in a state of shock. Michael took the phone from his hand and put it to his ear.

"Don't you dare Amelie, call Oliver of. Now!" Eve was slowly becoming more panicked. Amelie spoke some more on the other end. "But we can fix her." More talking on the other end. "Yes. Myrnin has found a way to help her. Now call Oliver off!" Amelie must've hung up because Michael put the phone down. Myrnin still looked frozen.

"Come on. We have to go now, there's no time to lose." said Michael, looking at Myrnin. Myrnin got up quickly.

"Correct, we must hurry." He sped off outside. Eve noticed he had taken the keys to Michael's car as he left. Michael didn't wait, he just scoped her up in his arms and ran outside. Before she could even blink she was in the backseat of Michael's car. Michael got into the passenger side quickly, as to avoid being burned to a crisp. He and Eve exchanged worried looks as Myrnin revved up Michaels car.

"Myrnin please for the sake of our lives swap seats with Michael." Begged Eve.

"As a very wise man once said, Fire up the Quattro!"

"This isn't even a Quattro! And that's from Ashes to Ashes. " Shouted Eve.

"Oh the irony." Said Michael.

Both Michael and eve shouted "NOOOO!" as Myrnin stepped on the gas pedal. They both grabbed the sides of their seats for support as Myrnin sped forward. Eve couldn't see through the black tinting. She was sorta happy about that because by the sounds coming from outside and the expression on Michaels face she probably didn't want to see the destruction Myrnin's driving was causing. She griped the seat harder as they turned and swerved. She heard a load bang as Myrnin hit something.

"Myrnin your paying for that." Shouted Michael over the sound of the cars engine. _Really that's what he's worried about, boys_ Eve mentally sighed, rolling her eye's. She was relieved when the car skidded to a halt. They all ran out and into the prison. Myrnin walked up to the desk. There was a big ,heavily muscled man standing behind the desk. He was bald and defiantly a vampire, he looked like he could snap Myrnin like a twig. _Trust us to have brought the only lanky vampire in town. _Eve thought. Myrnin spoke firmly to the man behind the desk.

"Room 666 please. It's an emergency." the man quickly recognised him and started to show him the way. Eve and Michael started to follow but the man put his hand out, cautioning them not to follow. Myrnin placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry they're with me." He said reassuringly. The man nodded and let them follow. They stopped at a door with the number 666 at the top in dark red paint. It didn't look like a prison cell ; no bars. But when the door opened there was…blood ,everywhere, and deep scratches and dents in the wall. The man who had led them in there then said,

"Sir, there are more visitors." On one of the walls was Claire, chained up and looking like she had been beaten. Oliver was standing there in front of her, holding a stake. He turned sharply when the man said that. He growled when he saw them,

"She is to dangerous and you children can't stop me." Myrnin lunged of him but he was too late. Oliver plunged the stake into Claire's chest. Claire let out a choked sound and fell limp. Eve screamed and ran to her, Michael started breaking the chains that held her while Myrnin continued to fight Oliver. All hell had officially broken lose.


	8. Chapter 8

Claire POV. 

Claire let out a shocked gasp as Myrnin lunged for Oliver. But he was too late, she felt the sting as the stake slid into her chest. She tried to speak but was choked of by the wood piercing her heart. She soon just saw black as she fell into unconsciousness.

Myrnin's POV.

He growled angrily at Oliver as he fought him. Oliver sucker punched him in the face. His head snapped back with a sickening crack. He reached up and snapped it back into place. Only to watch as Oliver once again punched him, this time in the stomach. Myrnin growled and slammed into him with all his weight and power. They crashed into the wall with spectacular speed. Watched in the corner of his eye as Michael broke the chains holding Claire. He laid her on the ground gently. He grabbed the stake with both hands and yanked it out of her chest. This distraction was enough for Oliver to pin Myrnin firmly to the ground. His fangs snapped down inches away from Myrnin's neck. He could see clearly their deadly point. He held strong as Oliver tried to reach his neck. Myrnin was starting to find it harder and harder to hold off Oliver. Then suddenly Oliver became limp, His head drooping. Myrnin felt a slight point in his stomach. He noticed that it was the end of the stake that was now all the way through Oliver's body. Myrnin shoved Oliver off him to be met with Michaels hand, offering his assistance. He took it and got up. He then walked over to Claire.

"We need to get her blood, and quick. You." Myrnin said, pointing to the guard that had let them in. "Get some blood this instant."

Claire POV. 

She could taste the delicious blood being poured into her mouth as she woke, which she drank happily. She opened her eye's to see Myrnin holding a blood bag to her mouth. She yanked it from his hands and sucked greedily. Once she finished she noticed the sharp pain in her chest. She could feel the hole in her chest start to close. She gasped in pain as the muscles and skin on her chest started to knit back together. She groaned as the pain started to seize. Myrnin helped her up. She looked around to see Oliver staked with the same stake that had recently been through Claire's chest. Claire then turned back to Myrnin and sucker punched him on the arm. He rubbed it innocently.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked.

"You should have left me to die!" They all looked at her in shock. Eve walked up ,stared her straight in the face and said,

"Claire, we will never, no matter what you do, leave you to die. Why would you ever want us to do that anyways?"

"Because I'm a monster." Myrnin coughed loudly. "You know what I mean! I'm so sorry guys for everything." Myrnin pulled her into a hug, but she pushed him away. "Stay away from me. I don't know how much longer I can stay like this." She looked into Myrnin's eyes and saw complete understanding. He understood what it was like, he had been the same when the disease was at it's worst. He had had trouble controlling himself and nearly killed her on many occasions. He had found it very depressing, she remembered the first time she had met him. She remembered him crying on the other side of the door, like a lost boy. Now he was sane in some ways he was more like a boy than ever but in other ways he was more like a man, more hard, she now had trouble imagining him with a tear in his eye. Yet still he was as manic and hyper as a kid on smarty's on some days. But she loved him for it anyway, he was like a father to her and her best friend. She looked at them all, the people she loved and noticed one was missing.

"Where's Shane?" They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Sorry honey but he stayed behind." Said Eve. Claire nodded in understanding.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Eve and Michael looked towards Myrnin ,who gladly stepped forward. He had an arrogant look on his face, which meant it was some plan he had.

"Claire ,it seems as though your mind is rejecting the vampire blood, which means all the vampire strength is going to your body which is what's making you so powerful. And the constant fight between the blood and your mind is what's causing you to be slightly…."

"Insane." Michael supplied.

"Yes." Said Myrnin.

"Hey ,your one to judge." Said Claire. Myrnin gave an annoyed sigh.

"As I was saying. We believe the only way to get you back to your old self is to make you human again."

"But that's-" Interrupted Claire.

"I was getting to that part. Michael gave me the idea that maybe just like how a vampire is made by transmission of the blood then we could do the same, only with human blood."

"Mine." Eve butted in.

"Exactly , well obviously we are going to need-"

"Whoa whoa ,hold up. So what your saying is, Eve is going to give me all her blood to make me human again, but that will kill her."

"Not if I become a vampire myself. And don't bother asking if I'm sure because we covered that back home." Replied Eve

"Well….erm….I guess I'm in then." Said Claire.

**At the lab. **

"Please hurry Myrnin, I could snap any moment." said Claire. Myrnin was working on a small contraption which made Claire feel unsettled just looking at it. She turned to Eve and they both exchanged looks of worry.

"I'm trying, just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm fast at it." Myrnin said ,with an arrogant tone as soon as he said the word "genius".

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I won't kick you up the arss." Eve stated. Myrnin gave her a dirty look.

"You know saying words like that is not very ladylike." Myrnin said, wagging his finger at her sternly.

"Yeah and you would know all about being ladylike wouldn't you." Everyone but Myrnin laughed at that, who pulled a face like a kicked puppy, it would've been cute if it wasn't for the goofy welders goggles he had on.

"Not helping guys." Claire said through her teeth, her foot was tapping in fustration and impatience. This waiting was starting to make her more nervous and worried but above all annoyed. She knew she had to calm down soon otherwise she would have another outburst. She took deep breaths and tried to imagine something other than-

"It's finished!" She heard Myrnin shout. She instantly stood up to look at Myrnin, who stood there with his masterpiece.

Moments later Claire and Eve were hooked up to the machine. Myrnin explained it would remove Eve's blood like when you go to donated blood and then go into Claire's body. But first Claire needed to be nearly drained of blood herself. They had no other option but to have Myrnin do it himself. He apologised for any pain she may feel. Once she and Eve were hooked up to his blood exchange machine, as Claire decided to call it, he bit down softly on her neck ,in was painful at first but soon she only felt a numb sucking sensation on her neck. After a while Claire began to grow faint. Which is exactly what she did.

Under all the blackness she could start to feel warmth start the fill her body. Along with the feeling of warmth came the dull ache in her neck but Myrnin was no longer there, she opened her eye's. She looked over the see the contraption pumping blood into her through the needle in her arm. She cringed at the sight of it. She took a breath, it felt wonderful. She loved that moment, taking her first real breath in ages. She felt it fill her now beating heart. She felt like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. She looked further up and saw that Eve looked very pale, Myrnin had his wrist to her lips. Claire realised what he was doing. Eve was now becoming a vampire. Claire hoped for Eve's sake that it was the right choice. She prayed for her mentally. She looked around and saw Michael, he had his eye's on Eve, he looked hopeful but concerned. He glanced over to Claire ,who smiled in response. His eye's grew wide at the sight of her. He looked amazed.

"Claire! Myrnin you've done it!" He sounded astonished.

"Yeah thanks Michael but a little busy over here. You can compliment my genius later." Said Myrnin, he looked like a boy getting his hair brushed, he winced at every gulp Eve took. Eve slowly closed her eye's and passed out. Myrnin took his hand away and covered the wound with his sleeve. He pressed his fingers to Eve's forehead. Eve's body began to shake and convulse. Michael looked pained to watch and soon let his gaze fall to anywhere but Eve's pain. When Myrnin let go he fell into a chair near by and drank one of the many blood bags that he had left on the coffee table.

"Save some for Eve, she will need it." Said Claire. Myrnin finished his blood bag and threw the bag over his shoulder. He walked slowly over to Claire. He placed a hand on her face. He smiled at the warmth he must've felt. He then moved his hand to her chest. Right above her heart. He grinned even more as he felt the steady beat. He took away his hand and smiled as he looked at Claire's ,now fully brown eye's.

"Your human, your really human." Claire smiled wide and replied.

"Yeah ,beating heart and everything." Myrnin looked into her eye's for a while ,he seemed thoughtful.

"You have my eye's. And your grandmothers nose." He poked her on the nose and got up. He looked over to Eve. After a few seconds she let out a scream of pain, she suddenly woke up and her eye's snapped open. She took off the seat and crouched into a defensive position. Her sights shifted straight to Claire, Myrnin and Michael both quickly stood in front of Claire. Michael ran to get the blood Myrnin had left on the coffee table. Eve shot towards Myrnin, trying to reach Claire, He quickly grabbed her outstretched arms. He quickly pinned them behind her back with ease.

"She's good." He said triumphantly, like he had just conformed an assesment. Michael threw her the first blood bag, Myrnin let her arms go just in time for her to catch it. She sucked away happily. Michael passed her a few more blood bags. She drank them all ,one by one. Once she finished her sixth one, Michael walked over and gave her a passionate kiss. They stood their kissing for a while ,Myrnin stood there uncomfortably. He soon let slip a loud cough. They broke apart and laughed. Myrnin soon spoke up,

"I believe you guys have someone waiting at home."


	9. Chapter 9

Claire's POV.

Claire was so happy to finally be able to feel the sunlight again. It felt so nice against her skin, she had never realised how wonderful the sun felt till now. While Claire was swimming in the sunlight, Eve and Michael had already raced inside, both under Myrnin's over-sized black coat. That left Claire and Myrnin standing outside the Glass house ,Claire began to walk to the door when she noticed something on the front garden out the corner of her eye. When she turned she saw Shane, sleeping on the lawn. He looked so peaceful ,she regretted having the wake him up but it was going to get dark soon. She gently shook him, his eye's opened slightly and as soon as he saw her he recoiled and shifted away. He quickly got up, ready for any danger, then he looked at her closer. The longer he looked the wider his eye's got. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, he smiled as he felt the warmth of her hands. He then did exactly what Myrnin had done and placed a hand on her chest, just over her heart. He smiled wider at the heartbeat that drummed against his hand. He pulled Claire into a longing embrace, when he pulled back she noticed he looked on the verge of tears.

"Your human again." He stated.

"Yes." She answered. He let her go for a second and walked over to Myrnin. Myrnin held out a hand for him to shake. Shane then did something that shocked both Claire and Myrnin alike. Shane ignored Myrnin's hand and instead he pulled him into a hug. Myrnin's face was priceless, then he smiled and joined in with the brotherly hug. Shane stepped away after a few seconds and looked Myrnin in the face.

"You did it. Thank you." He said.

"Your very welcome." Said Myrnin. For a moment they looked at each other and in that gaze Claire saw it. In their eye's they were both seeing the other as an equal. They finally seemed to understand each other. It may have been a voiceless look but it spoke more than anything they had ever said to each other. Shane turned his attention back to Claire. He smiled at her and held her hands.

"I waited out here, I regretted not coming to help as soon as they left to get you from the prison. I'm soo sorry. I've been an ass and I'm sorry."

"Yes you have ,but you're my ass." Claire said, she then reached up on her tiptoes to plant a soft loving kiss on his lips. It was beautiful and sweet, she knew then just how much she loved him and how much he loved her. He waited for her, after everything she had done and he still loved her. She had to put up with his prejudice and cruel words and she still loved him. And that kiss said it all. All the forgiveness. All the pain. All the hope. All the love.

Myrnin's POV.

He stood there as Claire and Shane started kissing. He stood there awkwardly for a while but instead decided to go inside, the door was unlocked on the account of the others waiting for them. They were going to have a long wait. He went inside and sat on the couch next to where Michael and Eve were cuddling on the single armchair. Eve looked up as he entered.

"Where's Claire and Shane?" asked Eve, Myrnin smiled awkwardly.

"Well ,they may be a while." Eve nodded in understanding. She smiled at him and said,

"Thank you Myrnin, for everything." He smiled and nodded in response. Claire and Shane came in a while later, both looking slightly flushed. Myrnin didn't want to ask. They both sat down on the couch next to him. Shane hugged Claire close and she nestled into his chest. After a while of sitting there everyone had started to fall asleep. Myrnin watched as once by one their breathing deepened and their eye's shut lazily. After a while even Myrnin was starting to drop off, that was until he heard his name.

"Myrnin?" That was Claire, she must've woken up. "Myrnin are you awake?"

"Yes my dear. What is it?" He whispered. He opened his eye's and looked at her.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but could you tell me about my grandmother and how you two met. I don't know much about my family and I just wanted to know."

"Of course my child. Well it was a long time ago and my Mother had organised a ball or a party as you may call it. She invited many people and one of them was your grandmother, Evangeline Danvers. She was beautiful. He had long ash blond hair that fell down to her waist. I remember she had wonderful green eye's. A petite little nose, like yours. I was taken by her beauty and asked her to dance with me. We talked as we danced and we fell in love on that very night. A few months later she fell pregnant. Unfortunately in those day childbirth wasn't as easy as it is now. She died during birth. The child was a girl, she had brown eye's just like mine and little tuffs of black hair. Buy other than that she was a spitting imagine of her mother. I named her Lyra because her mother loved that name. But after a while of taking care of her I couldn't bare it anymore. Every time I looked into those eye's I saw her mother, my beautiful Evangeline. I gave her away, and regretted it ever since. But after I gave her away I buried myself in my studies and tried not to think about it. I became cruel and distant. Even Amelie, who was still human then, began to give up on me. It took a while but I started to become myself again. I helped Amelie when she was turned by her father. And in return she made me a vampire as well. From then on we were inseparable, best friends. I even wished I had her as a sister instead of my brother. But I never forgot what I did and never stopped wondering if I would ever come across my daughter or any of her descendants. And now I have." Claire had been listening intently and was starting to cry a little, Myrnin noticed that he himself had started to cry, little tears running down his cheeks. He gave Claire a brave smile. He decided it was probably time to go back to the lab. He got up. Claire looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" she whispered. Myrnin kneeled beside her.

"Home. Good night ,my child." He looked at her and in his eye's she saw it. All the fatherly love he had been trying to hide. He loved her like he had loved his child all those years ago. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She smiled at him as he opened the portal to leave.

"Good night Myrnin." He smiled as he left and gave her a small wave. With that he was gone. She snuggled closer into Shane and drifted back to sleep.

To beautiful dreamless sleep.

**The end. That's it. I sorta feel sad now cos I'm not gonna be writing this story anymore, but there's plenty more stories to write. Thank you everyone who read it. I also hope your happy with the ending. Love you all you who read it and I hope you had fun reading it. **

**Thank you byez xxxx. **


	10. Final Thank You

**Firstly I want to say that this story is in honour of my friend V**** who had always supported my through my writing and has always taken an interest in what I write and for being an awesome writer herself. Thank you sooo much for being such an awesome friend. **

**Now you've finished clapping for my awesome friend, it's onto the songs. I have decided to do a song for every chapter of the story. I know it's lame but let me have my moment cos I'm a writer that loves music. **

**Chapter 1: **"The fear" by Lilly Allen. **(Because of Claire's fear of Damien.)**

**Chapter 2: **"Leave get out" By Jojo. **(Because the members of the Glass house make Claire feel unwanted.)**

**Chapter 3: **"My wicked heart" by Diana Vickers. **(Because of Jason being wicked and getting Claire to want revenge.) **

**Chapter 4: **"Shut up" by Simple plan. **(because in this chapter Claire is technically saying to everyone, shut up no ones gonna bring me down.) **

**Chapter 5: **"These four walls" By Miley Cyrus. **(Because everyone seems to be getting trapped in this Chapter.)**

**Chapter 6: **"I predict a riot." by Kaiser Chiefs. **(Because by this point everyone can guess that some shits going down.)**

**Chapter 7: **"Born to be wild" by Steppen wolf. **(Myrnin's driving ,is all I need to say.)**

**Chapter 8: **"Bring me to life" by Evanescence. **(Because they brought Claire back to life.) **

**Chapter 9: **"Heroes" by David Bowie **(Because by the end they are all Heroes in some way or another.)**

**Now onto the awesome people who faved or reviewed my story ,here they are: **

The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam **(Who is awesome and has the weirdest but the most totally awesome name ever. I love Doctor who! Thank you.)**

Loulouflowerpower **(Who gave this story it's first review. It was short and very sweet. Thank you.)**

Dantea Dredkin **(Who is so sweet for saying they loved it. And for faveing my story as well. Thank you.)**

Invisibilgirl **(Who is a legend! She always gives really nice reviews. Thank you.)**

Lunabloodmoon666 **(Who I again must point out has an awesome name. And has given really cool comments that really make me smile. Thank you) **

Vampire-BlackRose **(Who is awesome for faveing my story. Thank you)**

Coolgirlsrox16 **(Who has made me smile by adding me to their author subscription. Thank you)**

Annie Bespoke **(Who is really cool for faveing my story and I love the name. Thank you) **

Vampirejunkie34 **(Who is a total LEGEND for loving Myrnin X Claire cos I LOVE those stories. Thank you.) **

**And thanks to all you who have read my story. I'm so sad get so happy that it's finished. Love you all guys. Keep writing. Keep reading. Keep being AWESOME. **

**Thankz byez (Yeah I spell it wid a Z , I'm just that awesome.) **

**Xxxx ;)**

**Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night! **


End file.
